tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Marlene Mckinnon (unearthlywitches)
This interpretation of this character is written by Aine and she can be found here. - Marlene Katríndóttir Mckinnon (24th September, 1959 – July, 1981) was a Pureblood witch, the youngest child of the polyamorous relationship between Alastair Mckinnon, Isla Mckinnon and Katrín Jónadóttir. Marlene attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978. She was Sorted into Gryffindor House, the first of her siblings to be in the house, and was a beater on the Quidditch team, before becoming Captain in her sixth year. Marlene's entire time at Hogwarts was overshadowed by the war that was being fought outside the castle walls. After Hogwarts, Marlene and many of her classmates joined the original Order of the Phoenix and fought in the First Wizarding War. She fought in several battles of the First Wizarding War, until, July 1981, she took a a weekend away from the fighting to visit her parents back in Scotland, it was her mother's birthday so all the siblings were visiting. That evening the house was invaded by a group of Deatheater’s and Marlene’s last act was attempting to save her mother's life. Biography Family Lineage Marlene's mother, Katrín, was born in Iceland and attended the Durmstrang Institute from 1937-1945, where she excelled in Occlumency and Divination, during her time at school she became drawn to the Dark Arts, not for power or control, but because of how little is known about them. After graduating, Katrín was offered a position at the Department of Magical Research of the Icelandic Ministry of Magic. She started with research into curses and jinxes, until, on a job with a cursebreaker from Gringotts she found an antique Grimoire and her research turned to rediscovering magic that had been lost over time. The curse-breaker she worked with was Isla Mckinnon, and the two became close friends, working together on multiple more occasions, the pair also spent time together with Isla's husband Alastair. One after another the group fell in love with one another, and all three of them begin to engage in a polyamorous relationship, kept secret from most of the world except their closest friends. Early Life When Katrín was 26 she gave birth to her first and the relationship's third child, Barbara, then 8 years later their final child, Marlene. The siblings grew up in Tarbet, a small village in Argyll, Scotland. Despite Barbara being her only full-sibling Marlene was closest with her sister Rosemary as they shared a room up until Brian moved out of the house. She was a couple months old when James Potter was born, and as some of the only children of blood traitors their age they spent a lot of time together while they were younger. They remained close friends as they grew up, even during Hogwarts when James formed a tight nit group with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Growing up Marlene's magic was explosive, often losing control of it causing things to blow up or fly across rooms especially when she was feeling overwhelmed. Over the years she gained control of it, with a lot of help from McGonagall, but under extreme stress she can lose control again. Hogwarts Years Marlene attended Hogwarts from 1971-1978 where she was sorted into Gryffindor, her Dad joked that he had finally collected the whole set. As the baby of her family Marlene could sometimes act quite prideful and immature but she always meant well. Upon starting Hogwarts she was desperate to stand out against her older siblings, who all the teachers already knew and liked. She worked hard in all her subjects achieving consistently good grades, although she struggled with Charms and Potions. Unfortunately due to her immature streak she was no stranger to detention. In her second year she joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as a beater eventually becoming the Captain in her sixth year. Although she had plenty of house pride, sporting red and gold whenever the opportunity arised, Marlene saw no issue in befriending people from other houses especially those who knew her siblings. Katrín developed early onset dementia during Marlene's sixth year at Hogwarts, Marlene did not take it well, she was first informed by owl and immeadiately went into denial. She hid the letter and refused to tell anyone at the school about it, only coming to terms with the truth when her sister Barbara came to Hogwarts after their parents did not receive a reply for a week. Although she had accepted that her mother was ill Marlene was unable to deal with it, she hated visiting Katrín when she was put into care at St Mungo’s and as the only one of her siblings living at home couldn’t stand the house being so empty during holidays with only Isla, Alastair and herself there so spent a lot of time at Barbara, Rosemary or the Potter’s when not at Hogwarts. First Wizarding War Marlene's entire time at Hogwarts was overshadowed by the war that was being fought outside the castle walls. Given the first opportunity she joined the order alongside many of her classmates. In July 1981, Marlene's mother was allowed to spend her birthday at home rather than St Mungo's so all the siblings returned home to celebrate. Unfortunately in the past years all of the siblings had become active in the attempt to squash Voldemort’s rise to power, with many who worked in the Ministry becoming quite well known to the public. That evening the house was invaded by a group of Deatheater’s and Marlene’s last act was attempting to save Katrín. Igor Karkaroff implicated Travers as one of the people who was involved. Physical Description Personality and Traits Hogwarts House The traits most associated with Gryffindor are bravery, chivalry and nerve. They want to be remembered for great adventures, and are the most likely to leap before they look. They’re the first to charge into a situation, the first to defend their friends. However, Gryffindors vary in their way of showing this passion. Some are up front, kind and caring though at times come on quite strong. Then, there are those, who are a bit rough around the edges. These are the Gryffindors that put up a wall, but if you can connect with them, this wall tends to fall easily. Gryffindor have high moral standards, and instinctively want to do the right thing. Whether what they are doing is truly the right thing is left up to debate, but it is what feels correct to them. They will not sit and weigh the aspects of what is best for them, they only understand a need and wish to fulfil it, no matter the costs. Gryffindors are undoubtedly loyal, they are not the type of people to give up on you and run away when the going gets rough, they will stick with you until the very end. However, their need to stick with others and help them can cause them to forget themselves. Gryffindors are one of the more emotional houses, they need an outlet, and if they can’t get one, their impulsive attitude can back up on them, and they will lash out, doing and saying things they will later regret. Gryffindors have a tendency to put their foot in their mouth, their intentions are not often to truly hurt another person, but they get caught in the moment and this can cause them to do things they don’t really intend. Their regrets hurt them very often, because once they have time to actually think about them, their emotions take hold and their guilt is nearly unbearable. This is why they try to stay busy, to make sure they don’t have to feel those unwanted feelings. Enneagram ESTPs always have an impact on their immediate surroundings – the best way to spot them at a party is to look for the whirling eddy of people flitting about them as they move from group to group. Laughing and entertaining with a blunt and earthy humour, they love to be the centre of attention. Theory, abstract concepts and plodding discussions about global issues and their implications don’t keep ESTPs interested for long. ESTPs keep their conversation energetic, with a good dose of intelligence, but they like to talk about what is – or better yet, to just go out and do it. ESTPs leap before they look, fixing their mistakes as they go, rather than sitting idle, preparing contingencies and escape clauses. ESTPs are the likeliest personality type to make a lifestyle of risky behaviour. They live in the moment and dive into the action. People with the ESTP personality type enjoy drama, passion, and pleasure, not for emotional thrills, but because it’s so stimulating to their logical minds. They are forced to make critical decisions based on factual, immediate reality in a process of rapid-fire rational stimulus response. This makes school and other highly organised environments a challenge for ESTPs. It certainly isn’t because they aren’t smart, and they can do well, but the regimented, lecturing approach of formal education is just so far from the hands-on learning that they enjoy. It takes a great deal of maturity to see this process as a necessary means to an end, something that creates more exciting opportunities. For ESTPs it makes more sense to use their own moral compass than someone else’s. Rules were made to be broken. This is a sentiment few high school instructors or corporate supervisors are likely to share, and can earn ESTP personalities a certain reputation. But if they minimise the trouble-making, harness their energy, and focus through the boring things, they can be a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes ESTPs’ instantaneous observation and action is just what’s required, as in some corporate environments, and especially in emergencies. If they aren’t careful though, they may get too caught in the moment, take things too far, and run roughshod over more sensitive people, or forget to take care of their own health and safety. Making up only four percent of the population, there are just enough ESTPs out there to keep things spicy and competitive, and not so many as to cause a systemic risk. Magical abilities and Skills Marlene’s magic is explosive, it’s been that way for as long as she can remember. It’s part of the reason she was used to getting what she wanted when she was a child because her family were worried about setting her off. It also means that wandless magic comes quite naturally to her. Despite wandless magic being considered an impressive talent in the European wizarding world Marlene dislikes showing people because she has worked so hard in order to gain control over her magic and doesn't want anyone to think that she is dangerous. However she struggles to perform magic with a wand, she has to focus a lot in order to get it to work properly and it’s part of the reason most people don’t think she’s talented. Wand Wood Hornbeam selects for its life mate the talented witch or wizard with a single, pure passion, which some might call obsession - more kindly - vision, which will almost always be realised. Hornbeam wands adapt more quickly than almost any other to their owner’s style of magic and will become so personalised, so quickly, that other people will find them extremely difficult to use even for the most simple of spells. Hornbeam wands likewise absorb their owner’s code of honour, whatever that might be and will refuse to perform acts - whether for good or ill - that do not tally with their master’s principles. Core Marlene’s wand has a heartstring from a Chinese Fireball lending the wand to quick reactions sometimes casting the spell before the owner has finished saying the incantation. As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. Relationships Family Parents Marlene idolised Katrín and was often found listening to both Katrín and Isla talk about the items they found on their jobs, something that started her interest in the principles of magic. If she hadn’t died during the war she would have followed in Katrín’s footsteps by becoming a member of the Department of Magical Research. Although not as close with her father as her mothers she still loved Alastair. Siblings Marlene was fiercely protective of her siblings, despite being the youngest out of the six, especially when rumours about their family life spread during her fourth year. She looked up to her eldest siblings Brian and Margaret, though their achievements throughout their time at Hogwarts and afterwards could cause her to feel insecure. Despite Barbara being her only full-sibling Marlene was closest with her sister Rosemary as they shared a room up until Brian moved out of the house. Etymology The origin of Marlene can be found in Germany, created through the combination of two other names: Maria and Magdalene, in homage to Mary Magdalene from the New Testament. In the Bible, Mary Magdalene is the most important of Jesus’ female disciples, and so called Magdalene because she was from Magdala, a village on the Sea of Galilee (Magdala comes from a Hebrew word meaning “tower” or an Aramaic word meaning “elevated, great”). By the Middle Ages, Mary Magdalene had become a very popular saint. Her feast day is July 22 and she is also the patroness saint to wayward women. Category:Canon Characters Category:Harry Potter Canon Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Female Character Category:Harry Potter Female Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Alumni